From Elation to Deflation
by The Mominator
Summary: Two young boys, 9 year old Bobby and 11 year old Mike, cross paths in a most unusual place and in that short period of time they discovery that they have much in common.
1. Chapter 1

**From Elation to Deflation**

The three o'clock school bell rings, the eleven-year old boy starts his journey home with exciting news. He walks slowly at first but when he exits the school yard he begins to run. It's only three blocks to his home and as he turns the corner he bumps into Mister McDonnell, the grocery man.

"Hey kiddo be careful."

"Sorry Mister McDonnell," he loses a step.

The older man smiles, "Slow down son you're gonna knock someone over."

He hears him faintly respond, "Ok, I will."

He turns the corner onto his street and picks up the pace. He passes by his building feeling somewhat embarrassed even though no one was there to point it out. Taking the steps two at a time he scales the three flights of stairs quickly, he digs into his pocket and takes out the key. "Finally," he unlocks the door and opens it with one motion. "Mom," he hears a noise in the kitchen, "Mom guess what?" he says excitedly as he takes out the 6 by 8 inch manila envelope. He stops short at the sight of a man.

"Who are you?" The tall dark haired man turns slowly; in his hand is a bottle of beer. He is wearing black slacks and his blue sport shirt is opened and he is bare foot. "Who are you? Where's my Mom?"

The tall man smiles at him, "She's in the bedroom getting dressed."

He can hear her voice; she's been drinking he can tell, even though she promised this morning that she wouldn't. The man points, "What's in the envelope?" nodding his head, "Oh yeah," he takes a sip of beer. "Report card time."

The sentence causes him to look up at the man, "Yeah it's my report card." He walks further into the room the aroma of liquor is profound and the foul smell causes him to turn his head. A noise is heard from the doorway and they turn their attention to the woman standing there.

"Mom," he says with elation, holding out the card.

"Why are you home so early? Why aren't you at baseball or basketball or whatever the hell you do after school?"

He slumps down in the seat at the kitchen table stuffing the card and envelope in his math book. "It's football season," he says solemnly.

"Goddamnit," she smacks him on the back of the head, "Don't mumble, answer my…." She points to the sink. "You forgot to do the dishes again this morning," she says angrily. She grabs a coffee cup from the sink, turning abruptly she throws it in his direction; it misses his head and hits the wall, "Stupid lazy bastard!"

Within seconds he is out the door and down the hall, never looking back, he can hear her cussing his name. He quickly descends the stairs and comes upon the door to the basement. He opens it and neglects to notice that the light is on, slamming the door behind him. As he walks down the steps he hears a noise. He looks up and spies a boy, younger than him. Being new to the building he does not know many of the kids that live here. The boy is standing in the middle of the room with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. The sad expression on his face is familiar, one that he has seen in his reflection in the mirror.

"Hi," says the curly dark haired boy.

"Hi yourself," he sits down on the second step from the bottom. "Are you here alone or are you playing hide and seek?"

He shakes his head, "You do your homework down here?"

"Huh?" he says, and then realizes that he still has hold of his math book. "No I forgot I had it."

"Is your report card that bad that you're afraid to go home?"

Surprised at the question from the young boy, he looks down at his book. "I've already been home; my Mom has company and well…."

"Real or imaginary?"

"What?" He shakes his head not sure if he heard him correctly, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," he shuffles to the stairs and sits on the bottom step.

He opens the book and takes out the report card staring at the line of A's going down. "Wow, my brother gets grades like that, I hate school."

"I have never gotten straight A's in my life and no one cares." He hastily stuffs the card back into the book as he stands. "She's upstairs with some guy who she probably met this morning." He removes the card again, "She called me stupid and lazy, and I'll bet she never got grades like this I worked really hard." Shaking the card. "Sometimes I hate her so much." He looks down at the young boy whose face is expressionless. He sits down next to him. "You sit there like you've heard all this before."

He shrugs his shoulders, "Hasn't everyone."

"No," he grabs his arm. "This is not normal; don't let anyone convince you that it is." He stands and stretches out his arms. "I mean look where we are. Are the other kids who live in the building down here? No." He makes a gesture to throw the book but he stops. Turning to face the young boy, "It's just you and me."

"There are a lot of cool places to hide down here?" he says staring straight ahead.

"I can see that. You've spent a lot of time down here, haven't you?"

"Yeah I have its quiet and….how come they promise things in the morning? Then forget about it in the afternoon?"

"I don't know," he shakes his head. "Promises, I am so sick of that word. I promise that when we move into the new building everything will be different. It's not different it's the same, she…." He fidgets as he speaks, "She gets sick and then she gets angry at me for the stupidest things. Even when I do well," he chokes on his words, rubbing his eyes. Tears don't come as they use to. He looks down at the young boy and his eyes are filled with tears. He places his hand on his shoulder, "I know exactly how you feel, it's ok to cry."

He pushes his arm away, "I'm too big to cry," he says slightly sobbing.

"Who told you that?"

"My brother," he wipes his eyes then rubs his nose on his sleeve.

He digs into his pocket, "Here," he taps his arm handing him a handkerchief.

He looks down at the dark haired boy with the sad eyes. "Thanks," he wipes his eyes and blows his nose.

Patting him on the back, "Keep it," he says.

They laugh.

A door slams and it startles the boys, "Should I turn off the light?" says the younger boy whispering.

The eleven year old holds up his hand, "No I'll do it." They wait in silence staring at the basement door. After a few minutes the door doesn't open and the boys simultaneously expel a sigh of relief. They laugh as he flips on the light. He descends the stairs and sits down next to his newest acquaintance.

"So how long have you lived here?"

"About a year. How about you?"

"We moved here in August," he stretches his legs, "You said you had a brother I take it he's older than you."

"Yeah he's in the seventh grade, I'm in the fourth. What grade are you in?"

"The sixth."

Once again they hear a door slam; the eleven year old holds his finger up to his mouth, "Shhh." He makes a move to turn off the light then the door opens.

"Bobby," the voice says sharply.

The young boy exhales, "Yeah."

The figure walks down the stairs, "Come on home, Mom's asleep and Dad is…." He scratches the back of his head. "I don't know where Dad is." He stares at the boy sitting next to his brother.

"This is my brother Frank," he stands, pointing at his new buddy, "This is a…." he frowns.

The eleven-year old stands, "Mike."

"Hey Mike," Frank takes a hold of his brothers' arm and pulls, "Come on let's go."

"See ya Mike."

"Yeah Bobby, see ya."

**Two Weeks Later**

"Michael, what is so fascinating that keeps you at the window?"

"Someone's moving out."

She leans over and peers out the window, suddenly she turns away. He looks back at the street and sees a dark haired man followed by two boys. _That's the guy who was in the_ _kitchen that day_, he adjusts his position, _its Bobby and his brother_. He looks over at his mother, _Holy shit._

She abruptly reaches over and lowers the shade, "That's enough." He knows enough not to argue with her. "Don't you have homework to do?" He nods, "Well I suggest you do it," she says in a commanding tone. He stands eyeing her with contempt; _homework is she kidding me, who cares._

**January 2008**

"Logan," she pats his arm.

"Yeah," he continues to stare straight ahead. "I use to live in this neighborhood."

She turns her head to look up and down the street, "It's still a nice neighborhood."

_Too bad the memories aren't_.

"Goren and Eames are here, are we going to go up or what?"

"Yeah come on let's go."

"Bobby," she nudges him with her elbow. "Earth to Bobby."

"Yeah," he points to the right. "I use to live in this neighborhood, that building there."

Working side by side with this man everyday for years she knows all his expressions, she lightly touches his arm, "Bobby it was a long time ago."

He clutches his leather case, "Yes," he nods his head, "it was, come on let's do this."

"Why does a Supreme Court Judge need with an apartment in Brooklyn?"

"Well Falacci," Logan says as he extends his arm for her to go first. "After we search the place we'll find out."

The four detectives meet up and exchange pleasantries.

The women lead the way while their male partners follow. The men simultaneously look at the building that they resided in those many years ago. The memories are sad but they have become not men like their fathers or have taken on the illnesses of their mothers'. Two strong boys who overcame the neglect and heartache that they endured. Two good men who any parent would be proud to call son and embrace the men that the have become.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: At first, this was to be a one shot, not any longer. Yes, there is more. Hope you enjoy.**

**I left the detectives searching an apartment of a recent murder victim.**

**Chapter Two**

"All the rooms have been searched and aside from the fact that he was a…"

Alex finishes the sentence started by her partner, "A pervert, my God," she places her hands on her hips.

Bobby picks up an object, "What exactly does one do with this," he asks eyes focused on his partner.

Alex steps back, waving her arm, "How the hell would I know."

Logan peeking over Bobby's shoulder, "Who uses it?"

"The guy, I think, maybe."

"On himself or her?"

"Knock it off," Nola Falacci exclaims.

"I want to ask you something, Bobby. Why would you pick it up in the first place and…."

"I have gloves on, Alex."

"What time is it?"

"A little after 6," answers her partner Mike Logan. "Need to get home to the hubby and kids."

"No, I was thinking let's put off this paper work till tomorrow and go get something to eat, we missed lunch and I'm starved," she removes her gloves, "All of us, Bobby, Alex you in?"

Alex catching her partners' eye, he nods. "Sure," Alex says. "Let's get out of this den of perversion."

Falacci leads the way followed by Alex, Bobby with Logan in the rear. "Should we head back to Manhattan or stay in Brooklyn?" Mike asks as they reach the sidewalk.

"That depends," Alex says. "On what everyone is in the mood to eat."

Four voices, "Italian."

Bobby opens the passenger side door, "Follow us, best Italian food in Brooklyn."

**Sal's Restaurant**

"Good evening, Detectives," the hostess says as she picks up two menus.

"How are you this evening, Monica?" he holds up two fingers, "Two more," he turns. "Four of us."

"Sure," she picks up two more menus, "Follow me."

She hands out the menus, "Kristal will be your waitress this evening, enjoy your meal."

After they place their drink order, silence hangs over the foursome each reading and deciding what they want to eat.

Bobby sets down the menu, "Everybody ready?"

Two yeses and one no, "Alex you do this every time, you take forever to decide and then you order chicken cutlet parmesan, so…"

"I think this time I'll have veal cutlet parmesan."

"Oh aren't we daring."

Idle chitchat between the couples before and after their dinners arrive, "I think I'll have another little piece of bread," Nola says as she grabs for the warm bread under the cloth napkin. "It's still warm." She butters it, "So Mike how long did you live in that neighborhood?"

Alex picks up the breadbasket, "There are two pieces left, anyone?"

'No's' are heard as she decides to take one more, "What neighborhood was that Mike?" Alex asks.

"Where we just came from I lived on that street for about a year or so."

Bobby leans forward, "Which building?"

"417, apartment," he snaps his fingers. "3-E."

Bobby's face turns ashen, "Bobby are you alright?" Nola asks with concern.

"When? Yes Nola I'm fine, when did you live there, what year?"

Mike a little surprised at the eagerness in Bobby's voice shies away. "Ah let's see I was eleven and….." his eyes widen, "Holy shit." He sits back in the seat, "Oh my God I don't believe it."

They shake hands, "You two lived in the same building at the same time when you were kids. Wow that's freaky."

The men grab for their drinks, sit back in the seat, both remembering that afternoon of so many years ago, the delight of the discovery has faded. They turn their gaze from each other and the women.

A ringing cell phone interrupts their thoughts, "It's mine," Nola says as she flips open the phone, recognizing the number, "Hi hon," she excuses herself and leaves the table. Alex suddenly feels uncomfortable, she being familiar with Bobby's and Mike's background, Nola however is not. The waitress returns, "Any one for coffee?"

Silence, Alex jabs Bobby in the ribs, "What?"

"Coffee, you want coffee."

He looks at the empty glass in his hand, "Ah no. I'll have another drink."

Mike holds up his glass, "Make that two."

"Ma'am would you care for anything?"

"No," she shakes her head. "No thank you."

Nola returns, _thank God_, Alex thinks.

Grabbing for her purse, "I hate to eat and run but I have to leave, my son has come down with a fever and, well I have to go. See you guys tomorrow."

They say there goodnights, suddenly Mike says, "Wait the car. I'm not paying for a cab."

"Nola can I bum a ride from you?" Alex asks.

"Sure, come on."

Alex hands Bobby the keys to the SUV. Leaning down she whispers, "Are you alright?"

He nods, taking a hold of her hand, "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"You need anything, call me."

He smiles, "I will, its fine really."

The waitress returns with their drinks, "Gentlemen, anything else?"

"Not right now, Kristal. Thank you." Bobby responds. He leans forward, "Hey, they left us to pay the bill." The men smile.

Neither man makes a motion to leave. They have worked together a few times but have never 'hung out' after work. Both are very private men and each wait for the other to start the conversation.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Bobby raises his hand as he calls to the waitress, "Kristal," she immediately approaches the table. Taking out her pad and pen, "Yes, Sir."

"This is Chivas Regal I ordered Glenlivet."

She picks up the glass, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he says as a smile crosses his face.

"I'll be right back." She turns to leave. Bobby faces forward as Mike watches her walk away, he sits back in the seat, "Nice, very nice."

"You know," Bobby wags his finger at him, "You could be considered a dirty ole man."

"She's not that young." Bobby turns his attention to the attractive young woman.

"Take another look Logan," he gestures with his head.

Mike expels a long breath, "Yeah you're right, damn."

She returns, as the men are laughing. "Thank you, Kristal," Bobby responds as she sets his drink in front of him.

"Anything else?" she asks sweetly.

"Not right now," he replies.

The only noise at the table is the clinging of the ice cubes as they stir their drinks. Bobby looks up, "So," he says then clears his throat. "How long did you stay down there?"

"Maybe, 45 minutes to an hour, it got cold down there," he picks up his drink. "You know I wanted to go with you guys."

"I….under normal circumstances it would have been fine, but you know."

"When I got back to the apartment she was asleep on the couch. I learned over the years to go through the apartment without making a sound." He looks up and Bobby is smiling and nodding his head. "Luckily there was food in the refrigerator, I was starved." Mike places his arms on the table interlocking his fingers. "I went to my room, closed the door, quietly," he smirks. After about two minutes I heard a noise in the living room."

**Flashback 1970**

_Please, please don't come in here. Please go back to sleep. _Mike stares at the doorknob preparing himself for when it turns. He walks to the door and presses his ear up against it. _Laughing_, he hears laughing. _He's still here_, he turns and picks up the sandwich that he prepared, staring at it for a time. He sets it down.

He sits on the edge of his bed, looking to his nightstand he sees, sticking out of his book, his report card. He stands as he picks up the book, pulling out the card. _Someone is supposed to care when you do good things, why doesn't she care. What did I do wrong?_ The book along with the card goes flying across the room hitting the wall, "I hate you, so much." His eyes widen at the realization of his actions. Once again, he begins staring at the door, waiting for her to enter.

The door opens suddenly and he stiffens up, "What are you doing in here, what was that noise?" Her hair is a mess and her eyes are bloodshot. He turns his head away, remaining silent. She positions herself in front of him, hands on her hips, "I asked you a question, answer me!" She spies the sandwich on the nightstand, picking it up she screams, "How many times do I have to tell you?" she tosses the plate on his lap, "Not to eat in your room." She points her finger at him, "I don't want to hear anymore noise from you, understand?" Mike nods his head, staring straight ahead. She takes a strong hold of his chin, pushing his head up, "Answer me!"

He moves his hand to push her hand away and she reacts by slapping his face. "You like it, don't you? You like to get me angry?"

He knows enough not to answer, he remains silent. Either way it only fuels her anger. She lifts her arm to strike him. From the corner of his eye, he can see that man again, standing in the doorway.

"Hey, I'm waiting here," he says as he leans up against the doorframe.

She turns her attention to the doorway, "He never listens to me, and does whatever the hell he wants."

"Yeah I have two myself, pain in the asses the both of them, come on," he says eagerly, gesturing for her to come closer. The tall dark haired man places his arm around her shoulder and they walk slowly out the door. Mike is thankful and distraught at the same time.

**The Next Morning **

He slowly and cautiously leaves his room, the bathroom door is open and he peeks inside, it's empty. He does his business then heads back to his room to change his clothes. As he slips on his jeans he forgets, for a moment what day it is, _Saturday? Yes it's Saturday_. He stops at her closed door, listening. No sound is heard from inside. He makes a beeline for the kitchen. Once again, he peeks in and it's also empty.

Opening the refrigerator, he takes out the milk, smelling it. _Sour, _he dumps the expired milk into the sink. He catches sight of her purse on the table. He picks it up, opens the bag and removes her wallet. Inside he finds twenty-eight dollars. He stuffs the singles in his pocket.

His jacket is on and he is out the door within minutes. Being Saturday and 8 am it's quiet in the building. He walks down the hall wondering which of these apartment harbors his acquaintance of yesterday afternoon.

When he returns to the apartment he can hear noise in the kitchen, "Michael," he remains frozen at the door. "Michael, is that you?"

"Yes, we were out of milk so I went to the store. I didn't want to wake you so I took three dollars from your wallet." He remains in the doorway; one foot is in the room, prepared to bolt again if need be.

"That's alright," she says as she leaves the kitchen. He releases his hold of the door and is able to breathe, he enters the apartment. Removing his jacket and remembering to hang it up in the closet. _Don't make her mad_.

He places the milk in the refrigerator as she begins to clean out the sink. "Mom, I'll do that."

She turns off the faucet, "Thank you, I need to get an aspirin."

He pulls out a chair for her, "Sit here, I'll get the aspirin." She sits down at the table rubbing her eyes. "Here Mom," he removes two aspirin and places them in her hand. He turns quickly and a glass of water is on the table before she has a chance to ask. "Thank you Michael."

He flashes a smile. She then caresses his cheek. He starts his chore of cleaning out the sink.

"You'd better hurry; you'll be late for school."

"It's Saturday."

"Oh my," she takes the aspirin, "How the week did fly by."

The sink is cleaned and the cups, glasses and dishes are put away. "Mom do you want coffee?"

"No, I think I'd rather have a cup of tea." She stands.

He touches her shoulder, "No sit I'll do it."

"Thank you," she resumes her seat.

He purposely straightens up the living room, bathroom and his room. She finds him making his bed. "I think I have some money in my bag, why don't you go to a movie." She walks further into the room, "Who was that boy who invited you to a movie last month?"

He has to lie; he has no friends in school or in this building. That boy was from the old neighborhood and it was in July. "Sure I'll go knock on his door and see if he wants to go. Thanks Mom."

"I'm going to lie down," she reaches the doorway, "Michael, come here."

He places his pillow at the head of the bed, then turns to face her. "I'm so sorry about yesterday." She holds out her hand for him, he takes hold. "I promise never again." She cups his face in her hands then kisses his cheek. "You believe me, don't you?"

He nods, "Yes Mom I believe you," he wants to believe her, he needs to believe her.

As she leaves the room she says, "Just let me know when you leave."

"Ok, I will."

He once again thinks of Bobby, wishing he knew his last name, _I'll bet_ _he'd like to go to a movie, over 30 apartments in this building. Unless I meet him in the basement again, I'll never find him. _He smiles and opens the door to the basement, saddened but in a way elated that he's not in there. He decides to sit on the front stoop. _Maybe I'll catch_ _him leaving the building, maybe his brother_. The door opens repeatedly but no Bobby or Frank.

After close to an hour with it being November the steps are cold and he decides to take a walk. Making sure, he stays out of the apartment for at least two hours.

He spends the five dollars on candy a bag of chips and a soda.

By the time he returns to the apartment he has indeed been out of the house for three hours. "Mom, I'm back," he calls to her as he opens the door. Deciding not to call to her again, he lightly knocks on her bedroom door. No one responds, he slowly opens the door. She is not in there. She is not in the apartment.

He finishes the chips in the bag and flips on the TV. Needing something to drink he makes his way to the kitchen, he stops in his tracks, lying on the kitchen table is his report card, signed. He smiles as he picks it up then disappointment filters through him. _She saw_ _it_, he sits at the table. _Now she feels bad about the way she acted and that I didn't get a chance to show it to her yesterday. _

Thoughts of where she could be saturate his mind. _She went to the_ _grocery store to buy some food to make me a special dinner_. He slams his fist on the table, "Yeah right I doubt it."

He has gotten use to being alone, but after another dreadful night in the Logan home, this morning was marvelous. Like so many times before but he always has hope in his heart that one day she will keep her promise.

He stares out the window as darkness falls on the apartment. He spies her, she is alone, _well at least that guy isn't with her again_. As he watches her, she stumbles and almost falls onto the sidewalk. He pulls down the shade, not able to watch her anymore. A feeling of sadness overwhelms him. He knows that she is drunk again tonight, rather then face her and be on the receiving end of her wrath, he decides to leave the apartment, his destination the basement.

Mike grabs his jacket and is out the door and down the stairs in minutes, he opens the basement door, he feels for the light switch and turns it on. He hears a noise behind him, he smiles _Bobby_. "Hey," the boy snaps his fingers, "Mike right?"

"Yeah, you're Frank, Bobby's brother."

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

"No," _I've been looking for him all day_.

"He's been gone all afternoon, I've searched everywhere." He walks into the middle of the basement. "Bobby, come on man. Come on out." Frank walks through the basement checking behind boxes and looking under tarps. Mike watches for a few minutes then he joins in the search. Franks calls to his brother, "Bobby, come on. Everything's calmed down upstairs." He walks back toward the stairs, "He's not here; damn that kid is great at disappearing."

_I wish I could join him_.

Frank climbs the stairs, "Hey, Mike if you see him tell him it's cool to come home."

"Sure," nodding his head, "I will." He sits in the same spot he did yesterday afternoon. He calls out, "Hey Bobby if you are here come on out."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In keeping with the title of the story each chapter has started out 'blissful' and ended 'distressing' so it is with this chapter. The beginning of this chapter starts when Bobby leaves the basement with his brother Frank, after meeting Mike.**

**Chapter Four**

The boys remain silent until they get up to the second floor, "Frank?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Frank answers as he gestures for Bobby to lead the way up the stairs to the third floor.

"Can I go back and ask Mike if he wants to come up with us?"

"I….I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

He lightly pushes his brother forward, "Come on Bobby don't be stupid."

Bobby suddenly stops and Frank bumps into him, "I'm not stupid."

Frank pats him on the back, "I know that, maybe another time, ok." Frank continues to walk and suddenly realizes Bobby has remained on the third floor. "Hey, what are you looking at?"

Bobby turns, "Ah nothing," he jogs to join his brother. Up one more flight and Frank takes out the key and unlocks the door, to apartment 4-C. "Are you hungry?"

Bobby nods, "What do we have?"

"I don't know, come on let's check out the refrigerator."

The boys stand in front of the cold box, looking from shelf to shelf. "Looks kind of empty, Frank." Bobby grabs for the milk, opening it and with a quick sniff. "Milk's good."

Frank places his hand on is brother's shoulder, "Cereal?"

Bobby nods his head as he places the milk jug on the table, takes two bowls and two spoons from the cupboard while Frank takes out a box of cheerios.

Bobby pours out the cereal then Frank pours the milk. "Did you show Mom your report card yet?" Frank asks.

Bobby nods his head, "Yeah why?"

"Just asking," Frank pulls out the envelope and slips Bobby's card out. "You get the same grades every time, A's in Spelling, Reading, English and Gym. C's in Math and Science and," Frank looks up. "A B in Social studies?"

"I did crappy on the last test." Bobby smirks as he picks up the cereal box and fills another bowl. "Well let me see yours."

Frank opens a book and slips out his card. Bobby takes a quick glance and then smiles, "Mike, the kid in the basement got all A's on his report card, he did…."

Frank looks up, "What? What's the matter?" Bobby gestures with his head and Frank slowly turns around.

"If we're too loud Mom, we're sorry."

"No, Frankie, you're not too loud." She shuffles into the room, glancing at the table. She picks up the box of cereal and shakes her head. "You should be eating a hot meal, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I…." she bows her head as she wipes her eyes.

"It's alright Mom, we know you're not feeling well today."

Bobby shoves a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, "Today, yesterday and probably tomorrow."

Frank smacks his arm, clenching his teeth "Knock it off."

Frances sits down, "Don't hit your brother, he's right."

"Great now she's agreeing with me," another spoonful of cereal. Bobby catches the angry frown on his brother's face.

He smiles as he finishes his meal and places the bowl and spoon in the sink. Frances excuses herself and moments later they hear the shower.

Frank cleans up the kitchen as Bobby makes himself comfortable on the couch, while his school mates are reading books like Tom Sawyer, and such which he read at the age of seven, he opens up his latest novel, A Clockwork Orange. An hour passes and his mother enters the room. "Mom, you need to get some new books."

She moves the book back with her finger to see what her young son is reading. "I have to agree with you. That book is from the early sixties." The last time he went to the library and tried to take out a book, not from his age group the librarian refused to let him. "Tomorrow," she sits down next to him. "We will take a trip to the library," she smiles. "Just you and me."

**Early the Next Morning **

His eyes open and staring at him from the other bed is Frank, "Close your eyes and go back to sleep." Frank says commanding. Bobby sits up and before he has a chance to argue a crash is heard from the other room. He lays back down covering his head with his pillow. The boys stay quiet and still. The argument lasts for another half hour, soon after the front door to the apartment slams, moments later the door to their parents' bedroom slams. They let out a sigh of relief, catch a glance at one another, roll over and go back to sleep.

Being Saturday no alarm is set and the boys wake to the sound of music from the radio in the kitchen. They stand in the doorway watching her as she lip syncs to the song, she looks up and blushes. "Morning," she says cheerfully.

They mumble 'morning' and sit down at the table. Laid out on the table is the morning paper, each section sorted to form a rectangle. Each takes a section and begins to read.

They hear the front door open, "Frannie," she sits back in the chair continuing to read. They ignore the man standing in the doorway. He steps into the kitchen, "Frank, Bobby get out, I need to speak with your mother." Joseph no sooner says his name then Frank is up and out, Bobby remains at the table. He places his hand on his sons' shoulder, "Did you hear what I said Bobby? Get out I want to talk to your mother."

Bobby sets down the section of paper he was reading, "Does it really matter? Whether I hear the argument from here or my bedroom."

Slightly stunned Joseph steps back, Frances lifts the paper higher hiding the grin on her face. Joseph takes a hold of his youngest son by the back of the neck as he leans down. "You think you're funny? Let's see how much you laugh when my belt connects with your ass, now get the hell out!" Bobby reaches up and tries to push his father's arm away but he is not strong enough. Joseph removes his hold on Bobby's neck. He grabs his son by his shirt pulling him up and off the chair. Bobby stumbles, but quickly regains his footing, sneering at his father as he leaves the kitchen. His first thought is to turn on the TV and sit on the couch. He decides against it, he joins his brother in their room. Frank is sitting on his bed. "Are you nuts?"

Bobby shrugs his shoulders and proceeds to make his bed. "I'm right and he knows it." The voices from the kitchen are low, no yelling this Saturday morning. The boys remain in their bedroom for hours, reading, talking and playing card games. The door opens suddenly. "Frank, I need to speak to your brother." Frank sets down the cards and brushes quickly past his father.

Bobby picks up the cards that Frank put down and shuffles them back into the pack. "The next time I tell you to do something," Joseph's voice gets louder with each word. "You do it. No more back talk, understand?" Bobby, neither looks at his father or answers him, Joseph takes a step closer, "Answer me, Goddamnit! You'd better answer me if you know what's good for you, or I'll.…" Bobby suddenly stands and is out of the room and out of the apartment before Joseph can react.

He looks back once and his father has not caught up. Bobby is down the stairs and into the basement within minutes; he pulls back a large crate that has one side removed. He steps inside and slides the crate up against the wall. He sits down on the blanket that he found in an old trunk. Through the slats in the crate he can see the stairs and whoever enters the basement. However no one can see him. Opening an old lunch box of his, he takes out a candy bar that he placed in there yesterday.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After he finishes his candy bar, he lies down on the blanket with his hands behind his head. He starts imagining a time when he'll be able to move out of this hell hole they call a home and live on his own. The smile on his face turns to a frown when he calculates that he has nine more years to go.

Darkness has settled in and he sees the light from the hallway, _someone has opened the door_, the lights go on. _Mike_, he smiles. He is just about to leave the security of his hiding spot when he hears a familiar voice. _Frank_, he remains. "Hey," the boy snaps his fingers, "Mike right?"

"Yeah, you're Frank, Bobby's brother."

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

"No."

"He's been gone all afternoon, I've searched everywhere." He walks into the middle of the basement. "Bobby, come on man. Come on out." Frank walks through the basement checking behind boxes and looking under tarps. Mike watches for a few minutes then he joins in the search. Frank calls to his brother, "Bobby, come on. Everything's calmed down upstairs." He walks back toward the stairs, "He's not here; damn that kid is great at disappearing."

Frank climbs the stairs, "Hey, Mike if you see him tell him it's cool to come home."

"Sure," nodding his head, "I will." He sits in the same spot he did yesterday afternoon. He calls out, "Hey Bobby if you are here come on out."

Just as he emerged in front of him yesterday, the curly dark haired boy appears. Mike stands, "Alright where did you come from?" He looks past him, "You were right." Shaking his head in amazement, "There are some cool places to hide down here."

Bobby smiles, "I told you."

Mike sits on the second to last step on the stairs; Bobby follows, "So how come you didn't want to go up with your brother this time."

Shrugging his shoulders, "I….I don't know, not ready to go home yet," he says shyly, stretching out his legs. "I kind of left when I shouldn't." He looks over at his acquaintance.

Mike nods, "Yeah me too," he pauses as he runs his fingers through his hair. "My Mom got sick again and I….left." He pats Bobby's shoulder, "You're brother said it was alright to go up."

"He's probably doing what my Dad asked him to do. My Dad was yelling at me and before he got a chance to smack me I ran out of the apartment." Bobby bows down his head. "I….I might have to stay down here for a long time. I'm scared….I'm really scared. I never did that before. He's gonna kill me." Bobby rubs his eyes and sniffles.

Very familiar with being on the receiving end of a good smack, Mike can certainly relate. He leans back against the railing, "Hey Bobby, if your Dad is anything like my Mom, she usually forgets about things after awhile. Your Dad has probably……"

Shaking his head, "No he won't forget, my Mom would but not my Dad. He was really mad." He looks around the basement. "What am I going to do?"

Well aware that his new friend is very upset Mike decides to change the subject_. Get him to talk about something else._ He suddenly realizes that he has some money left. "Hey Bobby let's go to the grocery store and get something to eat."

Bobby wipes his eyes, nodding his head. "Ok." Bobby stretches out his legs and digs into his pocket pulling out two dollars.

Mike leads the way up the stairs; he slowly opens the door and peeks out. "No one in the hall," he waves. "Come on."

Bobby opens the outside door and a cold blast of air hits his face. "I don't have a coat." He lets go of the door. Turning slowly he heads back toward the basement. "You can go get something. I'll see you later, maybe."

Mike watches him walk away then he says abruptly, "Hey."

Bobby turns suddenly, "Quiet, someone will hear you." The boys stay silent for a moment each looking up and down the hallway.

Mike waves for Bobby to come closer, "Give me your money and I'll get you something," Bobby agreeable hands him the two dollars, "Ok what do you want?"

"Ah….Yoo-hoo and a Drake's Apple Fruit Pie."

Mike leaves the building and Bobby once again enters the basement. In his crate, he sits and waits for Mike to return. Ten minutes pass and no Mike. "What happened to him? I hope he didn't get into trouble?" The door opens and he can see Mike. He exits his crate.

Mike looks up, "Ok you have to tell me where your hiding place is."

Bobby points to the crate. "I took the back off," he slides it to show Mike the hole. "I stapled a piece of cloth to the bottom so when I slide it, to get out, you can't hear any noise."

Mike can only nod his head at the cleverness of this seemingly very intelligent kid. "That is very cool, here," he hands him his drink and snack.

They sit in silence on the steps eating and drinking. Mike finishes first, crumbling up his bag of chips. Bobby points, "There's a garbage can over there."

Mike tosses the wrapper, Bobby laughs, "Air ball."

"Oh yeah," he retrieves the paper, handing it to him. "You try."

Drinking down the last bit of yoo-hoo, Bobby aims shoots and scores. He smiles.

"Nice shot, you play?"

"No not really, I like the game though." Shoving the last piece of fruit pie in his mouth, he crumbles up the package, aims shoots and scores. "There is a basketball hoop in the back of the building, have you seen it?"

Mike shakes his head, "No, I didn't know it was there. Maybe we can shoot….I don't have a basketball," he says sadly.

Bobby nodding his head, "I do, how about tomorrow? Maybe we could meet outside of this basement." The boys start to laugh.

"I just realized something?" Mike says.

"What's that?"

"I don't know your last name," he turns and extends his hand. "My name is Logan, Mike Logan."

Bobby shakes his hand then hesitates, "Dillon, Bobby Dillon."

The door opens suddenly, Bobby faces forward, and Mike turns to look. All he can see is a figure of a man; his face hidden by the shadows from the light. "Bobby it's time to come home. Come up now," he says sternly. "You don't want me to come down there and you don't want to get me angrier with you than I already am."

Bobby rises and walks slow and steady up the stairs. The man holds the door as he walks through. Mike can hear the sound of a hand hitting a part of a body.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**January 2008**

Mike sets down his drink, "Dillon, why in the hell…."

Bobby leans forward, "Did you ever see that guy again? The guy that was with your Mom?" Mike remains silent, purposely avoiding Bobby's gaze. "I know who the guy was, I saw them," Bobby says flatly.

Mike slowly lifts his head, "That day, you saw them that day?"

"No," Bobby shakes his head, "It was the week before, Tuesday afternoon. I remember the day and I remembered the apartment number. I had no idea what they were up to but…even at the age of nine I knew it was wrong." He sits back in the seat as he picks up his drink. "Son of bitch," he says through clenched teeth.

"Jesus Christ," Mike says as he stirs the ice cubes in the glass with a straw.

Bobby continues, "I knew who you were, that first day when you came into the basement. I didn't know your name but I saw you going into that apartment."

Mike wags his finger at him, "That's why you came out the first time, you'd seen me before."

Nodding his head, "At first I wanted to say something nasty to you but when I saw the look on your face I couldn't."

"But why did you tell me your name was Dillon."

"I wasn't sure if you knew his name," Bobby bows his head, "I didn't want you to know that I was related to him, or that he was my father."

"What happened when you went upstairs?"

"He went through with his threat from earlier in the day and a belt connected with my ass, not only couldn't I sit for a while, I was stuck in the house until we moved out." He cringes remembering the feeling. "I'll admit that it hurt but," he pauses. "He said something to me that I will never forget, man and he was very serious." He exhales, "He was such an angry man, anyway. He said to me if you ever do that again I'll lock you out of the house and will never let you back in. Now on the surface that sounds great I wouldn't have to live there anymore but," he sighs. "Then where would I go."

Mike nods his head, "I can certainly understand that."

"So," Bobby says. "What about you, what happened after you went back up?"

"She, thank God, was asleep by then so I escaped her wrath," he finishes his drink. "That night anyway," he says smirking. The men get silent remembering the bad times, with some good times sprinkled in. Mike breaks the silence. "I saw you, your brother and that guy the day you moved out. It was then that I knew he was your Dad," a wicked smile crosses his face. "My Mom saw you guys and she was embarrassed."

"We were evicted; the argument that night was about the eviction notice that came that morning. It seems that my father was fired from his job six weeks prior and between that and his gambling, they were behind on the rent."

Kristal returns to the table, "Gentlemen, anything else?"

Bobby smiles as he says, "Just the bill, Kristal, thank you."

"I waited for you by the basketball hoop that Sunday," Mike says. "After you didn't show I looked at the mailboxes and never did see a Dillon family. I thought that I heard the name wrong."

The men spilt the bill and Bobby personally hands Kristal her tip. She smiles at the generous amount.

They find the SUV, "How come you guys have an SUV and we get a sedan?"

Bobby smiles as he shrugs his shoulders, bending down he releases the seat and moves it back, he enters the vehicle. "Ah, Eames and I have been here longer, the department likes to waste money. I mean, all the things that this vehicle can do, drive off road and in the snow." He places the key in the ignition, "We drive around New York all day, how many mountains have we had to climb?"

Mike laughs as he nods his head in agreement.

Bobby's cell phone rings, "Goren."

"_Hey are you still out?"_

"We're driving back to 1PP now."

"_You okay?"_

"Yes I am, thanks for asking."

"_Just checking, coming over later?"_

"I'm looking forward to it; see you in about an hour."

"_Great, see you then, I love you."_

He takes a quick glance at his passenger who seems lost in thought. "I love you too, bye."

"_Bye Bobby."_

He closes the phone, slipping it in his pocket, "I never talk about my past with anyone except Alex. She never offers an opinion she just sits and listens."

"Me either," Mike answers as he continues to look out the window. "Sometimes Lenny and I would get into a discussion about our….my past. But since he passed away I don't have anyone." Mike bows his head. "Damn, I miss that guy."

"Before her there was no one, not even my brother. When we were in the basement I wished I could have replaced him with you but the door opened and reality showed its ugly side once again."

Mike pats Bobby's shoulder, "In that short period of time we discovered that we had a lot in common. It felt like I had a little brother and I liked it."

A light rain starts to fall, "Before my Dad left, even though he would become enraged over the stupidest things, Frank and I blamed her for his behavior. It took me a long time to realize that it was him all the time. He was a weak, selfish," Bobby hits the steering wheel with his fist. "He didn't want to help her so he used her illness as an excuse for his shitty behavior."

Mike opens the window and a cool burst of air filters through, "My father wasn't very good at confrontation; let her do what ever she liked. So….he was a weak man, also." Mike changes his position to face Bobby, "He should have taken me out of there, but he never did." He pauses, "Goren, how in the hell did we ever get through that?"

"We….we didn't want to end up like them." Bobby takes a glance at his passenger; Mike nods his head in agreement. Bobby continues, "My brother, my brother was a good kid he tried to do everything my Dad said. He enabled them; I on the other hand maybe because of his attitude toward them gave me the leeway to see things clearer. See them for who they really were."

They arrive at the 1PP garage and Bobby parks the SUV next to his car. "Where's you car Logan?"

Mike points behind him, "There," Mike says as he places his hand on the door handle.

"Hey Logan," Bobby says as he and Mike exit the car.

"Yeah," he answers, closing the door.

"I have four tickets to the Knicks game Saturday, Alex's brother and his wife was to join us," he hits the lock button on the key chain, a few steps forward and he and Mike are side by side. "Alex and I but they bailed out. Interested?"

Mike extends his hand. "Defiantly, thanks Goren." Mike takes a few steps toward his car. "We never did get to play B ball. Maybe…."

"Maybe, yeah sure and the next day you can find me in a hospital bed."

"Oh come on," Mike says laughing.

Bobby leans on the roof of his car, "If I can just stand there at the free throw line I may be interested."

Mike laughs as he unlocks his car, and then looks back at his _old_ friend. "You and Eames, huh?" he winks. "I knew it." He shakes his head as he gets into the vehicle. "See ya tomorrow."

**An old friendship has been renewed.**

**A/N: Well my one time one shot that ended up being six chapters has ended.**

**Thanks for reading and your comments.**


End file.
